


[HPDM][哈德]——You are my only kink（完）

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 一发完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Summary: 【迟点再校对】无伏地魔。霍格沃茨毕业后哈利、罗恩、德拉科都去了一个专门清理怪物和恶鬼的机构。在这里，流传着一个奇怪的谣言，而哈利对这个流言十分在（chi）意（cu）。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	[HPDM][哈德]——You are my only kink（完）

**Author's Note:**

> Warning ：私设多。
> 
> Words：9k+

1.

“Mate，你知道吗？听说打败那些怪物之后，马尔福会和它们性交。”

“什么？谁说的？”这番话成功地让还在早起昏沉当中的哈利清醒，后遗症是他感觉自己的舌头都僵硬了。刚才罗恩说的画面显然十分无益于他今天晚上度过一个无梦而干燥的睡眠。

“他的部门同事。”罗恩神秘兮兮地凑近来说。完了还对哈利眨眨眼睛，暗示来源的可靠性。哈利感觉脊椎那里涌起一阵奇怪的感觉，不止是对马尔福怪癖的好奇，还带着一点……遗憾……和性奋。

停。他不是真的这么想的。

“具体一点。”哈利听见自己的声音干巴巴地在喉咙里发出，带着几分漫不经心。

“具体一点？”罗恩皱起眉头，“他们只说每次怪物倒下之后，没人愿意收拾残局，马尔福就叫他们在外面等。有时会隐隐约约听见马尔福喘气的声音。”

“所以说没人亲眼看见咯？”哈利依旧是淡淡的语气。

“反正……他们还说，马尔福那个声音真的很色情，出来和他们汇合的时候还浑身都是怪物的血。”

“行……吧。”哈利咽了一下唾液。他当机立断觉得必须去趟盥洗室。

2.

就在哈利他们毕业之前，巫师社会和麻瓜世界之间突然多了一个异世界的入口，怪物和恶鬼从那里涌了出来。尽管后来巫师界用了上古的魔法封住了大部分的入口，但是每天还是会有漏网之鱼混进来。为此魔法部不得不创办一个清除机构，好驱逐那些不速之客。体力好、魔法高强的年轻巫师特别受到这里的欢迎，于是哈利他们几个毕业后就顺理成章地加入了机构。哈利和罗恩被分配到抓鬼科，马尔福则被指派到打怪科（哈利一直都觉得是不是搞错了）。

按道理他们的工作本来毫无交集。不仅是工作，生活也是。但是哈利仍然会在周一晨会的时候轻轻别过脸去看前两排的马尔福，像在学校里那样。“倒霉”的时候还会迎上马尔福回瞪他的目光，不过已经比少年的时候少多了。

今天的晨会哈利迟到了几分钟。因为他在盥洗室耽误了太多的时间……这不能怪他，马尔福的那些流言激起了他熊熊的怒火。他不得不采取一些措施去平息，虽然效果只是杯水车薪。

哈利进入会议室的时候，马尔福转头来淡淡地看了他一眼，看到哈利脸上的余怒之后，浅灰色的眼眸里分明地闪着感兴趣的亮光。哈利有些心虚，心想这家伙不是在用魔咒监视他吧，但愿他不要知道刚才自己干了什么。接下来，主管在会议上的发言让他越听越觉得不对劲。

哈利茫然地分析着主管冗长的话语，把大意提炼了出来：既然怪物由打怪科打，恶鬼由抓鬼科抓，那么一只怪物的鬼魂在作恶，由两个科的精英一起合作去搞定不就好了？哈利、罗恩、马尔福，这个任务就交给你们了。

散会后，人群迅速地离开，生怕主管的人员安排有什么变化。只有三个人在那里面面相觑，这个古怪的任务无疑是艰巨的。哈利苦恼地拽着头发，他不想带着怒火和马尔福合作任务，他真担心自己会冲动地跑去向对方求证那些传言……偏偏马尔福还对他慢慢地露出了一个假笑。哈利想把一些硬的东西扔到他的脸上，让这个笑容消失——当然，不一定是拳头。

“既然那是怪物，我先上吧，你们两个给我断后好了。”

还是那样，傲慢得无可救药。哈利不会承认自己有一丝丝的怀念。

他摁下了即将要跳起来的罗恩，也露出一个假笑说，“好的，马尔福，到时你先请。”

马尔福对哈利展示自己的眼白，哦天啊，一切都像旧时光了。在那里，他们都完美地知道怎样才能激怒对方。

3.

情报有误。

他们赶到现场才发现，实际情况跟主管描述的差了十万八千里，而且还是更糟糕的那种。

一是消息并没有提供怪物所在的实际地点，他们实地探测到它在地底二十米处，地面的裂口只容一个人进入。地面是居民密集的麻瓜社区，他们只能派人下去就地解决怪物，而不能把它放出来地面。

二是怪物的状态，并不像主管所说的那样是个怪物的鬼魂，而是这个怪物可以在两种状态之间自由切换。好消息是它一次只能是一个状态，但这样也还是意味着下去的人必须同时精通对付怪物和鬼魂。

他们分析完现场收集到的情报之后，静默了一会儿。

“还是按照原来我们说的那样，让我先去。”马尔福说。

“刚才的分析你哪句话听不懂？都说了必须是擅长对付两种形态的巫师才能去，”哈利急了，他没有心情和马尔福斗智斗勇了，“我看还是我去吧。”

“你去？跟我去有什么区别吗？波特，你说的那种巫师现在全英国都找不到，”马尔福交叉双手在胸前，“再说了，那个裂口只有我这样体型的人才能进得去，你们两个估计都会被卡住。”

“他说得对，哈利，”罗恩冷静地说，“他是最适合下去的人。”

哈利瞪着另外两个人，开始觉得孤立无援。鬼魂大多都能读心，马尔福一个人既要打斗，又要消耗魔力来施展大脑封闭术，还不一定有用，处境将是十分被动的。

“哈利，你还记得我们进修过‘灵魂分离’和‘灵魂结合’两个魔咒吗？”

“记得，”哈利皱眉说，“就是让一个活人的灵魂短暂地进入另一个活人的身体里，但是需要匹配率极高的两个人才能用得上，你提这个做什么——”

罗恩盯着他们两个人，马尔福最先反应过来。

“不，你们想都别想，我不会让波特进入到我的身体里！”

“这个方法也许可以，”哈利醒悟过来说，“只是当时我们实操的时候没有成功过。”

“哈利，如果你和马尔福都不成功的话，那么你就别再尝试这个魔法了。”

“？”

“喂你们两个！不要越过我来讨论这件事！”

“说真的马尔福，现在是合作的时候，不是斗气的时候。我们虽然讨厌你，可是不想看到你死。”罗恩摊开手诚恳地说。

马尔福像是被噎着了，而哈利简直想给罗恩起立鼓掌。关键时候，他的好朋友总是很给力。

4.

在马尔福的身体里……没什么特别的感觉。

如果特别要说明的话，那就是： **就像在自己身体里一模一样** 。

哈利也无法解释为何会如此顺利，他甚至怀疑自己当时失败的记忆都是假的。明明在部门进修的时候他和罗恩都没法用灵魂进入对方的身体。进修成员里也只有两个人成功过，他们是一对夫妻。

哈利记得离开自己身体闭上眼睛前，看到了马尔福脸上泛着一点红晕。然后，他就被魔咒带到了马尔福的身体里苏醒过来了。就是这样简单。

罗恩在地面看守着哈利的肉身，以及侦查着周围的情况以免麻瓜误闯进来，并且和马尔福约好用团队专用的双面镜传递消息。哈利依旧让马尔福掌控着他自己身体的活动，尽量给他少的干扰。“这个魔咒是有时限的，”罗恩说，“时限根据你们的契合度而定，时限一到你的灵魂还没回到身体里的话，是有风险的。尽快吧。”

可是这里好舒服，哈利想。人类特有的那种孤独感突然消失不见了，他只觉得充盈和心满意足，想要永远这样呆下去。

“波特，你太安静了。”就在哈利沉默地感应着某人的躯体一路攀爬而下的时候，他听到脑海里响起马尔福磁性的声音，那效果像是在电影院里被环绕立体声包围着一样。

“你想我说什么？你在执行任务，我只是来确保你碰到鬼魂的时候能应付。”

“体贴的巨怪波特，”马尔福语带讥讽地说，“至少你也该告诉我你感觉怎么样？”

“很好啊，”哈利的意识耸耸肩说，“就像是在自己的身体里一样。”

“你最好不要太习惯了，波特，”马尔福不知道为什么听起来有点喘，“任务完成之后马上给我滚出来。”

哈利吃吃地笑了，然后他的意识立刻感应到马尔福翻了一个大白眼。

五分钟后。马尔福一个人，当然，在哈利的陪伴下，呆呆地看着眼前的……呃，东西。

造物主是公平的。这个怪物虽然有两种形态，听起来好像很厉害的样子，但是目测它的移动非常地缓慢，而且外表一点都不吓人，就像一团巨大的透明黏液一样在地上蠕动着。也许正因为它很蠢钝，所以迟迟没有爬上地面攻击麻瓜。马尔福叹了口气，掏出魔杖。

“慢着，马尔福，再等等……”哈利在他的身体里喊道，“它好像不是怪物的状态！”

太迟了，马尔福已经地对那团透明的东西使出了攻击咒语和束缚咒语，这是他无数次实战中练成的下意识反应。可是这两个咒语没有用，反而惊醒并且激怒了对方。

“它现在是鬼魂！”哈利来不及跟马尔福打招呼就夺去了他身体的控制权，并且带着他往左边一闪，下一秒变出了巨型触手的鬼魂就击碎了马尔福刚刚站着的地方。

“好险，”哈利喊道，“你他妈分不清它的状态吗？！”

“混蛋，我见过这种半透明的怪物，谁想到它的鬼魂状态也没改变啊！”马尔福对哈利吼回去的时候已经又躲闪了几次攻击，这时他们分不清到底谁在控制着身体了，或许两者都有。鬼魂的触手越来越多，哈利在不停地使用反读心术来确定那些触手接下来的动向，稍有不慎就会立刻送命。

“你总是这样自以为是，不肯跟人合作！多听我一句会死吗！”躲过了一轮猛烈的攻击之后，哈利终于有时间骂回去。

“是你自己跟着来作死的，波特！”

“你真的以为我会看着你去送死吗？！”

马尔福一时语塞，感应到哈利在他体内是狂暴的状态。

“你出任务的时候总是这么暴躁的吗，波特？你也没有比我好多少。”

哈利一愣，意识到自己刚才失控的原因是他在后怕。死亡离他们那么近，刚才他差点就失去了马尔福。

“对不起……”哈利冷静下来，他用马尔福的手举起魔杖，准备对扑过来的鬼魂致命一击。

“停下！它现在变成了怪物，相信我！”马尔福大喊，哈利反应很快，他马上让出了控制权，马尔福紧接着使出了击杀怪物的魔咒。怪物在他们面前炸成了烟花，黏液和蓝色的血液溅得马尔福全身都是。

“Fucking Merlin！”马尔福发出了不满的呻吟声，哈利恶劣地笑了起来。

“操你的，波特。”

“合作愉快，马尔福。”

等一切稍微平息之后，马尔福上前去查看怪物的残骸和收集样本，并且开始使用大量的清洁咒语。“对不起，本来可以放过你的。”哈利听见马尔福在小声嘀咕着。

哈利想起了关于马尔福的传言，涌起一阵烦闷的感觉。他躁动不安，想在马尔福的身体里面横冲直撞。他们两个同时觉察到哈利的灵魂必须马上回到他自己的身体里了，于是马尔福立刻幻影移形回到了地面。

罗恩在裂口附近布满了混淆咒，没有麻瓜发现这边的动静。“怎么样？”他迫不及待地问，“你和哈利还好吧？”

“有惊无险，怪物也被击杀了。”马尔福快速地说，“你先回去跟总部汇报，我来确保他回到身体里吧。”

“你们不一起来吗？”

“来不及了，回到总部还得过几道防护咒，他现在必须马上出来。分头行事吧。”马尔福把收集到的样本交给了罗恩。

“行，那交给你了，有事联系。”罗恩晃了晃双面镜说。马尔福对他的信任点头表示致意。随着噼啪声响，罗恩消失了。

马尔福扶起哈利的脑袋，带他幻影移形到了一个更偏僻的草地上。

“波特，你怎么还不出来？”马尔福低声喝道。

从刚才开始，马尔福就感觉到哈利在他身体里不停地搜寻着什么，同时他也感应到哈利的灵魂在不停地消逝。马尔福觉得非常不安。

哈利偏执地想要搜索马尔福对怪物产生冲动的信号，但是扫描了两遍他都没找到。

“波特，你还在我身体里干什么？”马尔福气得直喘，“你的灵魂已经变得很衰弱了，再不出来就来不及了。”

又再扫描了一遍，哈利确认了马尔福对怪物一点欲念都没有，不知怎么地他松了一口气……这时马尔福大吼了一声。

“哈利.波特，你他妈快给我滚出来！不然我就把你衣服全消掉扔在这里！”

哈利耸耸肩，默念魔咒回到了身体里。他睁开眼睛的时候，看到马尔福在用魔杖指着他，浑身都在发抖。“你在我身体里磨蹭什么？我差点就感应不到你了！”

“抱歉……”哈利揉了揉脖子咕哝着，慢慢地适应自己的身体然后坐起来，“我有些事情想搞清楚。”

马尔福瞪了他一会儿，把魔杖稍微放了下来，语气生硬地说：“什么事让你冒那么大的风险，还有为什么是在我身体里面才能搞清楚。你不说明白了我就给你下十个蜇人咒。”

“就是，那个，马尔福，”哈利欲言又止，“最近有你的一些流言……”

“波特，你能不能爽快点，有什么屁话快点放！”

“他们都说你和怪物做爱，妈的！”哈利气愤地说。

马尔福惊呆了。

“……操。”马尔福伸手拨了拨自己的金发，让哈利分神了好几秒。

“那你呢，波特？你也和其他人一样，在背后嘲笑我，骂我不对劲吗？”

“没有……我没有在背后骂你。”哈利摊摊手，“而且我刚刚发现那些流言都是假的。”

“那真是谢谢你了。”马尔福不知道为什么更生气了，“还是那么有正义感啊，波特。”

“我只是听了之后很烦躁，倒也不是出于什么正义。”哈利突然意识到自己的动机很荒谬，但还是厚着脸皮说了出来。

“烦躁？”马尔福眯起了眼睛，这和刚才他击杀怪物前的表情一模一样。哈利脸颊发酸，已经准备好了对方随时给自己一个蜇人咒了。

马尔福轻轻放下了魔杖，那缓慢的速度让哈利想起了麻瓜电影里的慢动作镜头。哈利越过他的肩膀看到了天边的火烧云，那是太阳在离开前最后的狂欢。逆着光的马尔福沉默而平静，使他莫名地觉得对方在进行着一种仪式，而自己也被参与其中。神奇的是，他并不反感，只是觉得呼吸有点难受。马尔福往前走了几步，在哈利的面前半蹲下来，让他茫然地回忆着上一次他们靠得这么近是什么时候。答案是魁地奇比赛，那已经是很多年的事了。而显然他的心脏至今仍未适应。

“哦，波特，”他看着哈利的眼睛低语着，“你意思是你在嫉妒吗？”

“什么？我才没有嫉妒，我对操怪物毫无性趣！”慌慌张张地回答完之后，哈利马上就后悔了。他发现这句话有一半是错误的。

马尔福抿紧了嘴唇，像是在忍笑。他的眼睛眯得更细了，又出现了那种关爱哈利智商的专用眼神。现在轮到哈利气呼呼的了，而马尔福好像更高兴了。他索性也在草地上盘腿坐了下来，和哈利面对面。

“那好，波特。如果对异性经验满分是一百的话，你给自己打多少分？”

哈利轻轻张开嘴巴。这个问题他知道正确的答案，而他也不想隐瞒。

“那个，一百分吧，”哈利吞吞吐吐地说，“不过是负的。”

马尔福愉悦地笑了起来，笑声让哈利咬紧了嘴唇，同时觉得紧得厉害的还有他的裤子。他诅咒这家该死的机构，为什么要让员工都穿着紧身的西装西裤出去工作，显然这对打怪毫无帮助，用来迷晕同事倒是十分有前途。一个过于靠近的，穿着笔挺西装的马尔福实在太致命了，而且他还在笑……哈利不知道自己的眼神已经变得十分危险，他在悬崖的边缘终于伸出了手，揪住了马尔福的衣领，想要告诉他别笑了。

马尔福停止了笑声，也没有拨开哈利的手。他只是表情温柔地问哈利，“那么同性呢，波特？”

哈利艰难地吞咽了一下口水。一瞬间所有的事情都能连通并且合理起来，那些愤怒、躁动与不安，以及随时随地跳进他脑海的幻想。他松了松蜷缩的手指，让它们在马尔福的锁骨上面轻轻拂过，然后装作冷静地说，“那马尔福，你想给我打分吗？”

马尔福的表情没有什么变化，但是哈利没见过一双浅色的眼眸可以变得那么黑，黑得那么快。他无疑十分完全非常地同意这个提议。

5\. 

在哈利重新能用大脑思考时，他正奋力地拉扯着马尔福的衣领，另一手伸进了那里面，用力地摩挲着他的锁骨，然后按住他的后颈。作为他们之间第一个吻，哈利知道自己实在是有点过于粗暴了。他吸咬着马尔福柔软的嘴唇，舌头毫不犹豫地顶了进去，满意地听到对方叹息着回舔他。他有一些被对方操纵的怒火，很显然马尔福比哈利自己还知道他想要什么。而他又感到了对那个流言的嫉妒，因为马尔福并没有亲口否认。

他用手拉着马尔福的腰，想要让他们之间靠近一点。马尔福一边回应着他的吻，一边用膝盖移动着自己，跨坐在了哈利的大腿上。要命，这是哈利还没预想过的。马尔福西裤里的隆起轻轻地刮过哈利那硬得发痛的部位，让他的呼吸变得沉重起来。他听见马尔福的舌尖上抖动着快乐的轻笑声，知道自己又被戏弄了。但是哈利心甘情愿地沉溺其中，并且他要把对方也拉进水里来。他伸展着手掌，贴在马尔福结实的大腿内侧，用大拇指扫过他敏感的腹股沟，一次又一次，感受着马尔福的颤抖越来越明显。此刻太阳的亮光正在迅速地撤离，四周开始变得昏暗起来。

马尔福用手绝望地拉扯着哈利的黑发，他的头旋转着，更深地索求着对方舌头的爱抚，并且在他的喉咙发出无耻的呻吟声。哈利的双手干脆握住他饱满的臀部，引导着他们贴合在一起，用一种令人愉快的节奏摩擦着。他的手指因为过于用力而嵌入了马尔福的肉里，如同他想把对方每一个缝隙都填满一样。他知道离他们失控的边缘只差那么一点了。

“德拉科，德拉科……”哈利勉强分开了两个人的嘴唇，他听见德拉科咕噜了几声表示抗议。哈利柔声说，“我们一起离开这里好吗？”

德拉科脸红了，他轻轻地点点头。他红肿丰满的嘴唇特别的可爱。

“说真的，你把我们带到了哪里？”哈利看了下四周问他。

德拉科的脸更红了，“我的公寓附近。”

哈利挑起了一根眉毛。

“嘿，只是一种无意识的行为，你刚才令我很不安……唔唔……”德拉科还没解释完，他的嘴巴又被堵住了。两个人又厮磨了一阵，直到视线都几乎要模糊不清，德拉科才颤颤巍巍地拿起魔杖，带他们离开了这里。

“这是哪里？”哈利还没有适应黑暗，只觉得落在了一个绒面的沙发上，手臂还紧紧抱着德拉科。

“我的卧室，”德拉科边说边用魔杖打开了一盏昏暗的床头灯，“不许评价。”

“为什么？你卧室很好看，它闻起来和你一样好。”哈利好奇地问，然后他的手也没有停下来，快速地解开了德拉科的纽扣，抚摸着他胸前光滑的皮肤，手指似有若无地刮过他粉色的两点。德拉科在他温暖的掌心里轻轻起伏着，哼出来的声音像是快要融化一样。“而且在这里我才能这样做……”哈利的听见自己的声音像是从废旧的收音机里传来的一样，低沉沙哑，还夹杂着噼啪的电流。德拉科的乳尖在他的手慢慢变硬，他自己的老二也抗议似的抽搐了几下。德拉科把脸埋在哈利的耳旁，用舌头描绘他的耳廓，用牙齿轻扯着他的耳垂。哈利发出嘶嘶的赞同声，挺起髋部与德拉科紧紧地贴在一起。德拉科对他耳语，“我以为我还没准备好，不过你的话听起来还不错……”

“难道你，”哈利突然意识到什么，侧过脸对他说，“从来没有带人来过你的卧室吗？”

“闭嘴，波特。”德拉科恶狠狠地说。但是哈利捕捉到了他眼神里闪过的一丝惊讶。

接下来哈利像狼一样坏笑着。他用力啃咬着德拉科的嘴唇、喉咙和锁骨，夹杂着若狂的欣喜。德拉科也没有示弱，他抽空腾出手来，暴力地扯掉了哈利的几个纽扣，然后把衬衣从他结实的身体上剥了下来。德拉科停下来想要看清楚哈利健美的胸肌，但是视线无法对焦，他干脆垂下金色的脑袋，在哈利的胸膛上吸吮着，哈利被刺激得往后仰起了头，“操，德拉科，嗯……”

德拉科迷迷糊糊地舔着他说“求你了，哈利……”

他觉得腰部以下一凉，有人开始慢慢褪去他的裤子，而他的性器勾住了内裤。德拉科扭动着臀部配合，他的欲望终于弹了出来——他不用看也知道它在滴着水，被充盈的血液渲染成魅惑的玫红色。然后他听见哈利低吼了一声，德拉科整个人被翻过来压在了下面，裤子很快就被扒掉了。现在他只穿着一件敞开的衬衣，被哈利骑在了沙发上，“就在这里吗，德拉科？”他听见皮带叮当做响和拉链打开的声音，“还是你想在别的地方做？”

“随便，”德拉科把头埋在抱枕里闷声说，“这里就不错。”哈利哼哼着答应，德拉科感觉到有一根巨物在他的臀缝里滑动，打湿了他敏感的区域。“梅林啊，”他听见哈利低声说，“你的屁股真性感。”

德拉科弓起身体，随着触觉感受着哈利的阴茎在他身体外面滑动和摩擦，他觉得再来几下他就要射了，“快点……哈利、进来……”他颤声说。

他听见哈利用沉重的鼻息强压着欲望，“还不行，德拉科，你有润滑油吗？”

操。德拉科在黑暗中尴尬地睁大了眼睛，他思考了几秒，摸到魔杖然后低声说，“润肤油飞来”。一个精致的瓶子飞到了他的手中，他往后递给哈利，但是没有转头去看他，“我喜欢呃……用这个……”他能听见哈利挑起眉毛的声音，他的耳朵因为说谎而变得更红，幸好灯光足够昏暗。

哈利接过瓶子，只是轻轻说“味道真好。”他倒了一些油在自己的手里化开，涂抹在德拉科僵硬的后背和臀部，感觉着手里的人放松了下来。哈利又倒了更多的油，把他的小洞周围都涂湿，德拉科抗议说，“你倒太多啦！”哈利笑着亲吻他的耳珠，“太少了怕弄疼你……”德拉科不作声，只是把又把头埋进了抱枕里，发出咕噜的声音。哈利小心地伸进一根手指，丰沛的液体被带到小穴里面，手指慢慢在他的身体里面温柔地扩张着。德拉科觉得不适的感觉非常少，反而自己的小弟弟更加硬了，还在往外不停地漏水，他的双腿颤抖着，开始慢慢地跟随哈利触碰他的节奏来律动。这种感觉真好，德拉科恍惚中想，和白天哈利在他身体里感觉一样好。不知不觉哈利已经伸入了三根手指，德拉科的小穴变得又湿又软，眼前开始冒出了星星，“你还想操我吗，哈利，”他粗声说着，“你再多按那个点几下，我就要射了。”

“你不转过来吗，”哈利吻着他的脖子问，“我想看着你。”德拉科感觉他的胸膛在自己背上轻轻摩擦着，像是一种诱惑。“不要。”德拉科固执地说，心里却因为哈利的温柔而感到沉甸甸的。“对我粗暴一点，别当我是瓷器一样。”他咕哝着。哈利笑了，“开始的时候我有想过的，但是我改变主意了。”

“为什么？”德拉科被他语气中的一些东西引得好奇地转过头来问，只看到了绿眼睛里闪过的怜惜，接着自己的嘴巴就被封住了。

“我不知道，我就是没办法。”哈利吻着他说。

德拉科被吻得失神，“唔，你快进来……”他扭动着屁股，觉得自己是世界上最饥渴的人。

哈利发出低沉的咆哮，伸手固定他的臀部，掰开他的小穴，缓缓把顶端推了进去。他注意到他底下的身躯出着汗，德拉科发出了窒息般的呻吟，像是痛苦，又像是极度的喜悦。哈利咬着牙继续顶进去，被穴壁包裹挤压的快感席卷而来，丰盈的液体和充足的扩张帮助他顺利地一插到底。“咝，德拉科，我又在你身体里了。”哈利意乱情迷地说道。这感觉就像世界上所有东西都回到了正轨，而他回到了家。

德拉科抬起一点臀部，摇动着回应他，说话的声音带点哭腔，“Yes！快点操我，求你了哈利……”

哈利忍不住重重推了几下，某人的小穴被他撑得更熟软了，升腾起来的快感逐渐蔓延过他的脊椎。他刮过了那个敏感的点之后听见德拉科喊，“More，哈利，more！”哈利眼睛都红了，他拨开德拉科的凌乱的金发，看着他美好的轮廓，一下一下地撞进他身体的深处。他看着自己深红色的棱柱带着水光抽出来，又被最可爱的屁股整根吃回去，觉得心脏就要快乐地飞离自己的身体。那些感觉不仅仅只是性奋，还有就是占有他的欲望和无穷无尽的怜爱。他从不知道可以对一个人怀有这么复杂的感情，但是和德拉科结合过以后好像一切都明朗了起来。德拉科随着快感的增加逐渐抬高了自己的臀部，脸深埋在沙发里，变成了一个非常羞耻的姿势。他感到哈利的囊袋重重地拍到在自己的小穴周围，震动着他兴奋的神经，而他自己的小弟弟一边乱飞着一边甩出爱液。

“德拉科，你真的太迷人了，”他听见哈利沙哑的声音，“我想看着你高潮，求你了。”

“Fine，”德拉科心软了，他抽离了哈利的阴茎，为此他觉得有点失落，“但是我要骑着你。”

“好，”哈利忍笑说，“你是控制狂吗？不过是也不要紧……”

“闭嘴，哈利。”说话间他已经调整好两人的姿势，他们又变回了原来那样，哈利靠着沙发坐着，德拉科跨坐在哈利的大腿上，“我只是觉得这样更亲密而已。”

哈利眼里闪着光，看着德拉科慢慢坐在自己的阴茎上，满意地感受着两个人又重新地合为一体。德拉科用鼻尖擦过他的脸说，“事先声明，我快要忍不住了，嗯……”然后他的臀部加快了抽送，老二拍打在哈利的腹肌上，带出一条条水痕。哈利咬住他的嘴唇，舌头顶入前对他说，“那就不要忍。”哈利一只手掐住了德拉科的屁股，另一只手则缓慢地抚摸着他的阴茎。他把自己深深埋进了德拉科的身体里，感受着他的身体在火热地绞着他。哈利转动着髋部，老二在德拉科的身体里打转，又是另外一番新的刺激。然后哈利挺胯，用力地抽插，几乎要迷失在自己的欲望里，与此同时，他手里加速地套弄着德拉科，“……啊嗯——”哈利听见德拉科呻吟得越来越大声，“哈利，我要射——”

一股热流涌到了哈利的手里，紧接着，又是一股……德拉科的精液喷涌了出来。他感到自己的脖子和肩胛骨被指甲用力地刮过，他的眼前也出现了白光，他的高潮在对方的体内爆发了。他的囊袋和阴茎抽搐着，挤压出他身体里的最后一点理智。只有完满和幸福的感觉留下来陪伴着他。此时，有人亲吻着他的脸颊，告诉他这很棒，他很喜欢他在他身体里的感觉。

等他们平静下来，哈利终于问出了那个他耿耿于怀的问题，“你真的没有喜欢怪物的癖好，是吗？”

“哦天啊，你这个白痴……”德拉科呻吟着，都做完了全套还问。尽管很想揍他一顿，但他还是缠抱着哈利，在他耳边说：“是的，我没有。你才是我唯一的癖好，哈利波特。”

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
